


One thing

by Kely_liquid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Neo joins the good guys
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. One thing

When neo finally landed on the ground after being pulled off the air ship by little red the battle was over. Looking out at the the battle towing landscape neo pulled out her scroll and texted Roman. ( Hey I'm on the ground where are you?) She started to search for him but after a while When Roman didn't answer neo got worried he always replies to her she. ( Are you still fighting little red it's ok just give me a yes or no.) She continued searching but she couldn't find anything and Roman wasn't texting her back. 

( Please just answer)

( Please don't be dead)

( If this is a joke I don't like it) 

After what seemed like hours she found something that made her heart stop. It was a black bowler hat with a red trim and a white feather sticking out the side, it was hanging on a piece of rebar and it was in taribal shape all dirty and riped like it was attached by a grim. 

Neo reached a shaking hand towards the familiar headwear. when she took it into her hands she knows what this means Roman never level his hat like this. Tears filled her pink and brown eyes she collapsed onto her knees clutching the hat close to her chest. Memories of the love of her life filled her head from when they meat on the streets as children, when they first fell in love, the day they got married. As the memories filled her head she was unaware of the person approaching her until she head the sound of a gun clicking she turned her head and saw the general pointing his gun at her head. But instead of doing anything she just looked away from him accepting her fate.


	2. Custady

General James ironwood never seen Neo politan like this crying like a child when just moment ago she was gleefully killing his crew now was crying over the hat of her boss. I aimed my gun prepared to shoot her dead but then the ice cream girl looked at him with her difent colored eyes he hesitation she looked so broken and then just went back to looking at the hat seeming to accepting her fate but. 

But James couldn't bring himself to kill the girl he put his gun away and walked up to the girl. " Get up." Neo hesitated for a moment until she let him take her away. 

When they got back to atlis james was talking to the medical personnel who looks over Neo. " She has many scars probably lived on the streets since she was a child she but the most important scars are on her neck they are vary old and har to see from a distance but it looks like someone tried to slit her throat at a young age and it damaged her vocal cords making her mute, I asked her if she knew sign language which she signed a yes so if you want to question her I can get an interpreter for you." James nodded at the information it will be hard to get information out of her but anything will do. " Thank you doctor please inform camander schnee that I wish to see her." The doctor nodded and left the room. 

A few minutes later winter schnee entered his office." You wanted to see me sir." James nodded. " Yes Commander schnee if I remember correctly you know sign language?" Winter nodded. " Yes me and my sister would use it to have secret conversation." James got up from his desk and motion her to follow him they walked down to the holding cells and winter so a young woman who had the same color as a ice cream bran but she couldn't think of it's name. From the files she read this was neo portion Roman torchwicks partner in crime. Neo was just sitting still in the cell looking sadly at the bowler hats in her lap. 

James and winter entered her cell she doesn't even acknowledge them. " Neo what is your relashin with Roman torchwick." Neo flinched at the name holding back tears she didn't sign anything she just took off her right glove and showed them the wedding ring on her finger. " So he is your husband do you know where he is now." She signed a simple word. " She says he is dead." Winter translated. " How did he die." Neo sniffles and shakaly sign. " She said that cinder forced them into her plan which lead to his death." " Who is this cinder." James said intensely. " She came to me and Roman she wanted us to do a job for her Roman refund she tried to scare use with her fire trick but we still refused we knew she was nothing but trubal but then she took something very important from us and said that we wouldn't get it back until we finished our part of the plan." 

James perked up at the the say that her used fire, neo finally looked up at them with determination in her eyes. " She said that she will give you all the information she has but they need help getting back what they took from her." James thought for a moment. " It is a deal."


	3. The raid

Winter was piloting air ship accompanying miss Neopolitan to the hideout of one of the groups she and torchwick where forced to work with.  
Next to winter was neo she had changed her outfit she had on a white soldier jacket with pink accent and pink epaulets, she had torchwick hat on, her hair was put up in a ponytail, she had on a brown shirt and pants, and white knee high boots. They where flying over an endless forest neo was using her semblance to disguise the ship as an ordinary air ship winter was vary intrigued by the ice cream woman's semblance from what she gathered from neo's file she can us it to change her appearance which is how she hides her scars on her neck, even make herself look like other people which explains how she was able to infiltrate general ironwoods air ship. 

Over the horizon what looked like an abandoned Warehouse appeared. Neo singed for her to land they land a few miles away. ( This is the place." Neo sighed. ( They use this place as a storage for all the dust Roman and I had stolen there will be not to many guards most of them where at beacon, but we must move quickly and quality who knows how long they will keep what was stolen from me.) Winter was still curious about what these people have taken From neo and torchwick that was so important to her. Neo held out her hand and winter holds onto it hesitantly and suddenly the there would was all watery she had read that neo can use her semblance as a way to travel undetected and she can bring others with her so this must be what it is like on her end. 

With neo semblance they where able to get past the guards at the door but when they where in the main area. Neo dropped her semblance and all the guards attached as they fought winter noticed neo elegant fighting style she keep appearing and disappearing let's just say winter was glad neo was fighting with her right now. 

As neo handled the guards winter went deeper into the Warehouse and entered the room the room she found a guard about to kill a child winter acted quickly and rendered him unconscious then she approached the child. It was a boy about the age of five he had pinkish orange hair that went past his ears, he had pale skin, his right eye was pink and his left eye was Orange, he had on a lite orange hoody, white pants, and orange high tops. " That was amazing miss!" The boy smiled happily winter crouch down to the boys level. " Hello there my name is winter what is your." The boy gave a dramatic bow." My name is orange sherbert did I do that right daddy says it is good to make a remember impression."


	4. Ice cream family

Winter grabbed the boy by the hand there was something familiar about this boy but she couldn't finger out why." Don't worry I will get you out of here and back to you family." Winter opened the door a crack and so that neo had taken out all the people in the warehouse winter hoped they where just unconscious and not dead neo had her back to them putting her sword back into her umbrella. Suddenly sherbet ran past her winter tryed to him but he was to fast." Mommy!" Neo turned around a smile she dropped to her knees her arms open as sherbet ran into her arms." Mommy I knew you would come but why are you wearing daddy's hat he hates it when I take it and where is daddy." Sherbet looked around for his father but didn't see him. 

Neo got sherbet attention and started sighting to him but winter was to far away to tell what she was saying to her son. Sherbet eyes grew sad." What do you mean he is dead daddy can't be dead he is Roman torchwick he has thought he can fight the most powerful people without a semblance." Winter walked up to them quickly and was able to see that neo was sighing to her son.( the bad people that where keeping you captive had us do some really dangerous sending a hoard of Grimm into Val but the Grimm killed daddy." Tears filled Sherbet eyes and he bald into his mother chest neo just hugged him tightly like she was afraid he was going to disappear." 

Sherbet fell asleep in his mother's arms neo picked him up and looked at winter." So this is was cinder took from you and torchwick?" With her hand full neo just nodded in response she picked up her umbrella and quickly walked back to the ship leaving winter alone. Winter follows closely behind her she was confused at this neo she was seeing this was not neopolitan the ruthless criminal but a mother /widow who just wants to protect her son.


End file.
